Stubborn Navigator, Determine Captain
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Nami." He began voice serious. She looked up then, wondering what's gotten her Captain so somber. He was looking at her with that unwavering stare. "Get pregnant now." He said with a huge grin on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Well… don't sue me. Luffy is hard to write**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Luffy was enjoying the new island they stop to. He forgot the name of it, but they wasn't important. The people were tolerate of pirates and there were no marines. So he didn't have to hide, instead he could explore the whole island. And the best part of it all, the meat was awesome! Not as awesome as Sanji's but still… it's good. He walked through the crowded shopping distracted, watching the different people and stores.

"Wait a minute Luffy. I'm going to check out this book store." Chopper said, standing in front of an old dusty store that was titled _'John's Book'. _

"Okay." Luffy said, wondering what's so great about books.

Chopper went inside the store as Luffy debated whether to follow him, wait for him or keep going since when it comes to books Chopper could spend hours at a time in a book. He decided he was going to keep exploring.

It was decided all in 5 seconds.

He started to walk away from the book store intent on making his way back to the food courts where he ate all those delicious meat when a pained scream caught his attention. Turing around quickly, he spotted a pregnant woman on her knees, clutching her stomach tightly. There was water running down her legs, making a puddle. People started crowding around her, trying to help. Luffy didn't really know what was going on but that woman was in pain and she needed a doctor.

She needed Chopper.

"CHOPPER!"

Some people started at the loud scream and others glared at him, but he was oblivious. There was another high wail of pain as he heard Chopper's hooves coming towards him.

"What is it Luffy?" Chopper asked when he appeared in front of him.

"Someone needs your help." The captain said as he pointed towards the woman.

That was all he needed to say as Chopper went into doctor mode and made his way outside towards his patient. "You're going to be okay." Chopper said to the pregnant woman who was breathing hard. "I'm a doctor." He said with a soft smile to put her at ease.

"Why is that raccoon dog by her?" someone asked.

"I'm a reindeer!" the doctor snapped before sighing. "Anyway can someone please get me some blankets and towels as well as some hot water?"

At first no one reacted until the woman let out another loud wail.

"I got the towels." One guy said.

"I got the blankets." A woman said running off.

"I guess I'll get the water." Another one said.

They all went to do their duties.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Chopper asked the woman as he put his cool hooves on her forehead.

"Um… 7 minutes apart… I think." She panted.

"And how long have you've been pain?" he asked.

"Since… this morning. I thought… it was false labor since I'm two weeks early." Her voice strained but she did her best to answer the questions.

'_Not a long labor then. This must not be her first child.'_ Chopper thought. "Where's your husband?"

"Away… he's a fisherman." Another contraction hit her, making her scream out.

"Ne, Chopper what's wrong with her?" Luffy asked while picking his nose.

"She's having a baby." The reindeer answered distractedly. He kinda forgot that Luffy was here.

"How?" the captain asked as the town's people came back with the supplies.

"I'll tell you later." Chopper promised as he took the blankets and spread them in a make shift bed. "Can you put her on that Luffy?" the doctor asked.

"Sure!" With a grin, he picked her up and dumped her none too gently on the blankets.

Chopper winced. He should've expected that.

She grunted lightly, but that pain was nothing compare to the labor she was going through. Chopper placed a towel around her thighs so that her private area was covered. "Can you please spread your legs?"

She did without the slightest hesitation.

And some men promptly fainted as others looked green in the face.

Luffy on the other hand was stared unapologetic with curiosity. It wasn't lust in his eyes. Just very avid interest.

"Hmm… you haven't fully dilated yet. So don't push yet. I'll let you know when. Right now just pant." Chopper said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

The woman moaned. "I… want him… OUT!" The last word ended in a scream as another contraction hit.

"What are you doing down there Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"To make sure there are no problems before the baby comes." He answered still concentrated on his job.

"But what does that have to do with looking down there?" he persisted.

"The baby's coming from here."

Luffy's eyes widened. "FROM THERE?! HOW DID IT GET IN THERE?" he yelled with a horrified look.

"I'll tell you later." Chopper promised him

The promise settled him down for now. But Luffy has the attention span of a squirrel and the patience of one. So Chopper's annoyance couldn't be blame when 30 minutes later Luffy kept asking was the baby here yet. He always answered no, but it was ridiculous. Now Chopper was praying that the baby would hurry up and come as well with the mother.

"Is it here yet?" Luffy asked.

"NO! The baby will get here when it gets here!" the reindeer snapped before looking down. Finally. She dilated all the way. He could see some of the baby's head. Washing his hands in the water, he started to prepare. "Okay start pushing."

There was no hesitation as she started pushing, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Luffy blinked and move closer.

"Stop." The doctor said.

She laid back down on the blankets, panting like a dog.

"Okay push again."

The woman started yelling again as she pushed. The baby was half way out.

"Alright, one more. The baby's was half way out. And what an adorable one at that."

The woman gave a tired smile at the reindeer sentence before giving another mighty push that she didn't know she was capable of and the baby slipped out and into Chopper's hooves. The woman collapsed with a moan, breathing hard.

Chopper hurried and wiped the baby's nose and mouth and the little fella started crying, letting the word know of its birth.

"What… is it?" the woman panted.

"It's a boy. Healthy though a little underweight." He answered, cutting the umbilical cord with his scissors from his medical bag.

"Let me hold… him." She said, holding out her arms that was trembling.

He placed her son in her arms as the town's people started cheering.

"Way to go little raccoon dog!"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper snapped with a vain popping from his head.

"What's your name doctor?" the woman asked.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper." He answered with a shy smile.

"Tony huh?" she murmured. "Do you like that name?" she asked looking down at her baby which was sucking away at her nipple. The baby was paying no mind. "Tony it is. In honor of the doctor who delivered you." She said giving the reindeer a bright, but tired smile.

"So you think that'll make me happy bastard?" Chopper asked blushing as he smiled.

The woman chuckled at his antics. A little bit later an emergency team came on the scene to pick up the woman and the child for the hospital. "Thank you doctor Chopper." She said before the doors closed and they rode off.

"Hey Chopper…" Luffy began startling the reindeer.

He forgot that he was here.

"Having a baby is like getting a new nakama right?"

The doctor froze. "Not exactly Luffy." He answered quickly before his captain could get any ideas. But it was too late.

"But why not?" he asked.

"Because it's more complicated than that."

Luffy blinked, started picking his nose then shrugged. That means he didn't understand a word of what Chopper just said. Besides it was too late. The idea already took root.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was many weeks after Chopper delivered the baby, the doctor never really got around explaining to his Captain about the birds and the bees. Luffy forgot anyway with all the excitement and adventures they had on a new island. But now the Captain had nothing to do. They've been sailing for a week and half with no land in site anytime soon.

He was bored.

He already played with Chopper, Usopp and Brook and they were tired. Zoro kicked him out of the crow's nest because he was interrupting his training and Sanji latterly kicked him in the face when he tried to break in the fridge to steal food. He laid down on the deck like in a star like position. "I'm bored." He said staring up at the sky.

"Don't worry Luffy. We'll be at land soon." Nami said. She was relaxing on her beach chair with her dark blue bikini and a book. She had a nice glass of lemonade that Sanji brought to her earlier.

Luffy tried to get her to play with him earlier but she refused bluntly because she was reading. He looked at the book she had her sole attention on with a pout. What's so great about a book? As he sulked and stared, something occurred to him. On the book she was reading had a man and a pregnant woman intertwine. The memory of Chopper delivering a baby came right back in his mind, reminding him.

Now Luffy had the perfect idea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nami was enjoying her day so far. Yeah there were some annoying instances, but that was part of daily life on the strawhat crew. But what made it even more enjoyable was that they were right on course to a new island and she had the latest Harlequin book to read. Yep the day wasn't so bad.

A shadow appeared, blocking out her sun. Already knowing who it was she didn't even bother to look up. "I'm not playing with you." She said.

"Nami." He began voice serious.

She looked up then, wondering what's gotten her Captain so somber.

He was looking at her with that unwavering stare. "Get pregnant now." He said with a huge grin on his face.

She stared at him in shock, to stun to do anything but stare dumbly at him with her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe this. Her idiotic captain just told her to get pregnant, like she was some damn breeding horse.

He frowned, oblivious to the danger that was coming his way. "Why aren't you pregnant yet?" he asked staring at her flat stomach. She was supposed to get fat right? Or maybe it's different with every female.

"Luffy you… you… IDOIT!" She gave a punched that damn neared knocked out his brain, but it definitely laid him out. She walked away in a huff.

"OW!" He rubbed his head where the bump was forming as he heard Robin chuckles. What did he do to deserve that? It's not like he asked her to show him her panties.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

She couldn't believe that Luffy of all people asked, no demanded that she gets pregnant. Then again he probably doesn't even know what that really means. Nami stopped for a moment outside the female room. She thought back to the conversation and nodded her head. Yep, he was just being his idiotic self and someone probably put the idea into his head. It wasn't completely his fault. She continued on her into her and Robin's room to change.

Meanwhile Luffy was sulking in Chopper's office.

"Does it still hurt?" the doctor asked looking at the bump that was slowly going down, but it was still big. He put some ice on earlier to help, but of course after a few minutes Luffy took it off.

"No it's fine." He said. "But never mind that Chopper. I want to know how to get Nami pregnant."

Chopper chocked on his own spit as he stared at his Captain in shock and something akin to horror. "WHAT?! Why?!" he yelled.

"It looks fun." Luffy answered with his usually sunny smile.

Chopper looked at his Captain with his most deadpan look. Only Luffy could say something like pregnancy looks like fun after seeing it up and close. "Luffy it may look fun but it's not. A baby is a lot of work and you have to take time and dedication to raise one. You're not ready. Besides it'll be dangerous for a child on this ship." The strawhat pirate captain was picking his nose and Chopper knew he didn't hear a word he said.

"So how do I get Nami pregnant?" Luffy asked bluntly.

The little reindeer could feel a headache coming on. His captain was stubborn. Once he decides something, nothing was going to change his mind. "… You need to have intercourse with her. That's how you'll get her pregnant." Chopper finally admitted.

Luffy frowned in confusion. "What the heck is intercourse?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm not really sure." Chopper lied, trying not to look Luffy puppy dog eyes, but they were so wide and adorable.

"Please Chopper. I really need your help." He whined.

The reindeer sighed. "Just… lay down naked next to Nami. Everything else will fall into place."

Luffy nodded. "I see. Well thanks Chopper." he yelled before running off to go find his navigator.

Chopper had a bad feeling about this. He just hope Nami won't kill him and Luffy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nami was again relaxing, but this time in the library. She wasn't taking any chances with Luffy. Who knew what that idiot was going to do. After she checked her log pose again to make sure everything was going on track she sat back to finish her book. In three hours they should be anchoring. That'll be good since they were running low on supplies and it should distract whatever idea Luffy got in his head. Nothing should spoil this moment.

The door slammed open.

"Nami!" Luffy bellowed at the top of his lungs.

'_Spoken to soon.' _She thought grimly. "What?!" She snapped at him when he came in front of her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up without any effort at all. "Let's go have… inter…course… yeah that's word!" he said while smiling innocently.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. How can he say that with such an innocent look?! He was pulling her out the library and towards the men's quarters. "Luffy wait!" she yelled trying to dig in her heels.

He paused and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Do you even know what intercourse is?" Nami asked, her right hand on her hip since he had her other hand.

He frowned in impatient. "Of course I do! It's where you and me lay down naked together."

Her eyes widened in shock as he started pulling her along. Where was he getting his advice? They made it to the men's quarters and thankfully no one, especially Sanji, was there.

"Alright let's start." Luffy said as he took off his shirt. He made a dash for his pants, but she stopped him quickly by grabbing his hands.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" she yelled.

"What?" he said impatient with her.

"I'm not having sex with you. That'll be wrong." She said firmly.

"We're not having sex whatever that is. We're having intercourse. Besides why is it wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and felt like bashing her head in the wall. "Intercourse and sex is the same thing Luffy. And we're friends. We don't cross that line. It'll mess up the friendship we have, and you don't want to do that do you?" she asked him gently.

He shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "Good. Now put back on your shirt and go play." She turned to leave, sighing. She was trying to calm her beating heart. She dodged a bullet there.

"Nami… I don't get it."

She could've face palm. "What part of not being friends do you not understand?" she snapped glaring.

"But how do us having sex not make us friends? I don't think it's a big deal."

A vain popped on her head. "Not a big deal?! What do you mean-" She cut off, something dawning on her. "Luffy…" she began slowly. "What exactly do you do doing sex?"

He was confused. Didn't he just explained it to her? "We lay together naked." He answered.

"Yeah, but what else do we do?"

He scratched his head and shrugged. "Isn't that it?"

Nami let out a sigh. "Never mind." She walked out.

He followed her. "But I don't get it!"

"Good." She snapped walking quickly away from the men's quarters.

"But I want to have sex you!" he yelled as Usopp came around the corner.

Nami froze as Usopp stared in horror. The sniper didn't say anything, just backed away.

"Usopp wait!" Nami called but he was already gone, probably traumatize.

Luffy grabbed her again. "Let's go." He started pulling her to the men's quarters again.

"I'm not having sex with you, especially in there!" she yelled.

He paused. "Oh… well why didn't you say so?" He pulled her into the women's quarters.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continue…**

**Plz review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome with the reviews and favorites and follows! Thank you all for them. I'm very sorry for the late update.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

Nami really tried not to get pulled in, but Luffy was too strong for her."Luffy!" she yelled trying to pull her arm away.

He let go of it promptly.

She glared at him, rubbing her wrist.

"So are we going to have sex?" he asked bluntly.

"No!" she snapped slapping him upside the head.

"Oww!" He held his head as he pouted at her.

"Why do you want to have sex with me anyway?" she asked curious. She didn't believe that he finally had teenage hormones and he wanted to act on them.

"I want to get you pregnant." He answered like it was obvious.

She should've seen this coming a mile away from earlier. "Why?!" she yelled.

"Because it looks fun. And don't you want a new nakama?" he asked with a grin.

She was stun to say the least. Aghast is more like it. "Fun? FUN?! You think being pregnant is fun?!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah."

She kicked him in the face, "How stupid can you be?! Pregnancy is not fun. It's a lot of work, sickness, cramps and misery! But it's worth it." She said the last part in normal tone.

Her Captain stared at her in silence, not saying a word.

"And yes one day I do want children. But not now. I'm too young and I'm not ready." She said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

She blinked at him. "Know what?"

"How can you know you're not ready? You never been a parent."

Nami was a little stun and amazed, as she glazed at her Captain. Sometimes he could say the simplest things that make the most sense. "I…I don't know." She finally answered.

"So you should give it a try." He said clamping a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "No!" she snapped.

He had a hurt look on his face. "Why not?!"

"I'm not ready!"

He pouted at her. "But I want a new nakama!" he whined.

"Too bad!" she yelled.

He stared at her face with a blank face for a moment.

She didn't like that face, well not when it was directed at her. She couldn't read him and whatever he was thinking did not bode well for her.

"I want you pregnant. **That's **an order." He said when she was about to protest.

She was kinda surprised. Very rarely does he pull rank. But no matter. She folded her arms and put up her nose. "I can't get pregnant. I'm on birth control." She said smugly.

"Birth control?" he echoed dumbly.

She nodded. "Yep." She indicated where her pill bottle was located. "So that's an order I can't follow."

He stretched his arm and picked her up her pill bottle. "Is this it?"

She nodded warily, feeling nervous. What was he going to do with them? Without any warning and quicker than she ever seen him, he threw her pills out the open window the girls kept open to get some fresh air.

Nami's jaw dropped as Luffy grinned at her. "Now you can get pregnant." Without further adieu he took off his pants and he was standing there completely naked in front of her.

She knew he didn't wear underwear, but suddenly seeing Luffy naked made her choke. "LUFFY!" She was looking anywhere but him with a blush on her face.

"Now you get naked to Nami." He said with a huge grin.

"No." she snapped looking back at him.

He frowned. "Why not?" he whined.

"Because it's wrong." She said with a sigh, her eyes unknowingly trailing down his body. Her eyes widened as she took in the monstrosity that laid dangling between his legs. Now she seen naked guys before, heck she caught a glimpse of Luffy naked before, and she saw a guy fully aroused, but that was insane!

Her Captain wasn't even erect and he was big. Now she wasn't a virgin, haven't been one for a while, but at the sight of that, she was salivating.

"What's the matter Nami? Are you hungry?"

She snapped out of her daze with a guilty look. "Um…" She swallowed and turned her back. Her brain was completely fried; she forgot what they were even talking about.

"Do you need help taking off your clothes?" he asked.

Oh right. Making babies. Before she could refute him his arms stretched and untied her bikini and throwing it across the room. "Hey!" She covered her breasts with both hands and glared. "Don't just take off my bikini." She kneed him in the face.

That may hurt, but he wasn't to be distracted. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. "What's the big deal? They're just boobs." he said staring at them bluntly.

"They're not just boobs." She said haughty. "They're my boobs. They are soft, smooth and the best damn breasts you'll ever see in your life!"

He let go of her wrists and grabbed her breasts.

Nami squeaked, frozen stiff as her Captain fondled her.

"Hmm… they are soft." He said thoughtfully as he palmed them.

"Lu…Luffy!" Her voice sounded strange. It came out muffled.

"Hmm?" He looked at her as he continued to touch her breasts. "Are you okay Nami?" he asked looking at her red face.

She couldn't answer. To her embarrassment she was getting turned on by Luffy's inexperienced palming and fondling. Very sad. She wanted to stop him, but at the same time she wanted him to continue. It had been a while since anyone touched her. To further her embarrassment she let out a moan,

Luffy instantly let her go. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked with a panicky look.

She stared at him panting. She didn't know writher to feel relived or frustrated that he stopped. So she acted on instinct. She punched him across the room. "Don't ever touch me again!" she snapped stalking over to where her bikini top was and tying it back on. She stormed out of the room, leaving a barely conscious Luffy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Land ahoy!" Usopp called from the crow's nest, watching as they got closer to the island through the telescope.

"Finally." Nami muttered.

"You can say that again sis." Franky said.

Nami's been on edge for three hours straight. After she left the room, Luffy followed after her fully dressed thankfully. He didn't approach her again, but he kept staring at her, boring into her back. Having all that access energy focus on her wasn't comforting.

The crew could tell something was up, especially Usopp, but they didn't ask any questions.

"I wonder if they have any Marines on that island." Brook mused.

"Let's hope not. But if there are we just be discreet." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette to smoke.

Everyone side eyed Luffy for a moment.

"What kind of island is it Nami?" Chopper asked.

The navigator looked over her logs. "It says here that it's a culinary island. All over the world Chiefs come here to learn how to cook or set up their own restaurant."

Sanji and Luffy eyes practically sparkled.

"Cooking!"

"Meat!"

The crew chuckled.

"Alright then! We're getting close. Zoro let down the anchor."

He scowled at her, but did as he was told.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Luffy chanted, his mouth drooling with the image of meat.

Nami breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like his attention was on something else. It relaxed her guard. As they came close to the island, the food smells were carrying over to them making their mouths water.

Luffy didn't even wait for the ship to anchor, he rocket his self over towards the island.

"Luffy get back here!" Sanji snapped, but of course he ignored him.

Nami sighed. "That moron."

With the ship anchored and hidden between some tall oddly shaped trees, Nami divided up the money for supplies and fun. "I'm going to sit this one out for now, Make sure we get everything we need." Nami said.

Everyone nodded before leaving the ship, expect Franky. He wanted to finish a new invention now that he had some peace and quiet.

She sat out on deck, relaxing with her romance book from earlier. It was such a nice day that she started feeling sleepy. She kept blinking her eyes until she finally gave up and went to sleep. She didn't know how long she slept but something warm was pressing up against her, prompting her to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed that it was evening from the shining through her window in her room.

Wait… her window?

She could've sworn she fell asleep on the deck. Someone murmured in her ear, it sounded like meat. And that the second thing she noticed. Two arms were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes snapped wider.

What the hell?!

She whipped her head around to see Luffy's innocent face sleeping away. He was naked too with an erection digging into her butt. She blushed beet red as Robin opened the door. Nami froze staring at her best friend.

Robin gazed back at them with an impassive face before she smiled. "I see. Sorry for interrupting."

"Robin wait!"

But the dark haired beauty already closed the door. She put her head down and breathed through her nose. She wanted to bash her against something. Or better yet use Luffy's head.

He snuggle into her neck, smelling her. "Mmm, tangerines." He murmured huskily.

She shivered form his sleepy voice, she never notice that Luffy could sound less like a boy and more like a man. To her shock, her grabbed one of her breasts and bit into her neck. "Aah!" she moaned**. Loudly. **

Luffy woke up from the noise, staring blankly at Nami's head. He was confused as to why his lips attached to her neck and why his hand was filled with something soft. But then he remembered he was dreaming about tangerines and probably thought his navigator was one. "Morning Nami." He mumbled his mouth no longer on her neck.

"I-it's not morning… you idiot." She panted.

He frowned at her voice. She sounded weird.

"And why are you in my bed naked?!" she yelled before moaning softly, for he flicked her nipple with his thumb.

"Are you sick Nami?" he asked concerned.

She knew he wasn't being a tease, he was doing it unconscious and that was a waste on him. "I'm fine… let go of my breast and get out of my bed." She said, her voice lacking heat.

"No." he said.

She was shocked, but not surprised. "N-no? What d-do you mean no?!" she screeched.

"We're having sex." He said, blunt as always.

She wanted to face palm. "We're not having sex moron!" she yelled.

"…We're not?" He sat up quickly, looking down at her in shock.

She wanted to moan from the loss of his amazing hands. "No." she answered tiredly, sitting up as well.

"But Chopper said we have to be naked and laying down. You're not lying are you?" he asked looking at her suspicious.

Well now she knew where he's getting these ideas from. "No I'm not. Now get out." She said.

"No. Teach me how to have sex." He demanded.

She started to protest, but then she saw the stubborn look he had on his face and knew her protest would've fallen on deaf ears. Well there was no getting out of this, besides what's the harm of teaching Luffy about sex? It's not like she could get pregnant now since she's on birth control. Speaking of which she really should get restock on the island. No harm, no foul. "…Alright." She finally murmured.

Relief crossed his face. "Gre-"

"But you have to do everything I say. No complaining." She said firmly as she stared into his eyes.

He nodded after a moment. "Okay I trust you Nami."

His admission warmed her heart. "Alright then. Lay down on your back." She ordered.

He did what was told, the sheet pooling down his legs to reveal his erect penis. She blushed, staring at it bluntly. Oh my… it was a real monster. And it was all hers. She licked her lips.

The look she was giving his family jewels had him a tad nervous, but there was something else he was feeling. He couldn't describe it, but he felt proud? He shrugged internally. Who cared?

Nami snapped out of her gaze and straddled him. He jumped a little. He wasn't expecting that. She came close to his face, hesitating for a moment before taking his lips. A zing went through them on contact. She moaned, taking his jaw in one hand as her tongue tapped against his lips, waiting for him to open.

He didn't.

She tore her mouth away with a frustrated growl. "Luffy open your mouth!" she yelled.

He blinked at her in confusion before opening his mouth. "Like this?"

She face palmed. "Never mind. We'll work on your kissing technique later." she said with a sigh.

He closed his mouth, frowning. "Did I do something wrong Nami?" he asked.

She looked at his earnest face and smile ruefully back. "No." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled.

He twitched under her and then a giggle burst from his lips. She rolled her eyes. "Well at least I found your sensitive spot." The beauty placed kisses on his neck and he kept laughing. "Stop laughing." She said sternly, but her lips twitched.

"But you're tickling me." He said.

She sighed and paused. His arousal was gone. That was a first. Most men who seen her naked is always ready, no matter what. Then again this Luffy. But still… it was kinda insulting. Her nails dug into his chest and scarped down.

He stopped laughing and looked at her strangely.

"It's time to get serious. No more laughing." She said firmly.

"But-"

She dug her nails in more. "No buts."

He nodded slowly. To her surprise he was half way hard. That was interesting. So he liked it when he she was firm. '_Wonder what else can get him hard?' _"Now Luffy, what we're about to do is foreplay." She said her finger ghosting over his nipple. It started to get hard.

"But I thought we were having sex?" he questioned.

"We are. Fore play is part of sex. It's to make the act more easy and enjoyable." She explained.

He nodded, but she knew he really didn't get it. That's okay. Luffy is more hands on than anything. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before kissing down his chest where his scar was. He was stiff under her, his hands twitching.

"Relax Luffy." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I'm trying to but I can't. I feel weird." He whined.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Weird how?"

He shrugged, looking away from her. "I don't know! It's just I want to do something but I don't know what."

She stared at him for a moment before grinning. "Just follow your instincts." She said reassuringly.

"Alright." He said after a moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her, and just held her.

"Uh… Luffy?" she questioned.

"I just want to hug you." He answered giving her that sunny smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. This was the first time a man has ever wanted to hold her when fucking. No, with Luffy she was going to be making love. This time Luffy gave her a kiss, the toe curling kind. His mouths was opened without any prompting from her; his tongue was in her mouth licking each and every gum she had before playing with her tongue. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was the first time anyone got her wet just by kissing.

This time she leaned back from the kiss for a different reason. Both was panting hard. He was looking at her strangely, a little daze and his eyes were unfocused. But she knew all of his instincts were locked dead on her. As she tried to slow her beating heart, he reached out and touched her breasts, well more like grabbed them.

"Yep, Nami has the best." He said with a huge smile.

Her face went red. "S-shut up!" She socked him in the shoulder.

"Shishishi." He palmed them, weighting them in his hands. "They're pretty heavy. Don't they make your back hurt?" he questioned as he flicked her nipple.

She could barely think. "S-sometimes." She panted as she arched her back.

"Hmm." He murmured as she continued to fondle her breasts.

She wished he would do it harder. "Do it harder Luffy." She panted.

He pressed harder. "Like this?"

She arched her back, moaning. "Yes! Just like that!" He had such talented hands. But no matter how much it felt good, she was supposed to be teaching him. She reached for his hands and move them away from her body, ignoring his questioningly look. "Time for lesson two." She said brightly as she got off the bed. "Sit on the edge with legs apart." She said.

He did what he was told, this time there was no hesitation on his part as he watched her go on her knees between his legs. "What are you doing Nami?" he asked.

She gave him a dazzlingly smile. "You'll see. Just relax and enjoy." She said before reaching out for his length.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued…**

**Plz review!**


End file.
